Different Perspectives
by Harco Potfoy
Summary: Harry seems strong, but is he really? Draco seems to hate, but is that the real Draco? Perhaps things are not as they seem if you look at them from a different perspective. OoTP spoilers. HPDM Slash
1. Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything in the Harry Potter Universe (Some small things may be my own invention along with the plot) Please do not sue I'm making no money writing purely for my own and others enjoyment

A/N: **PLEASE READ**. This is my first FF story, actually its one of the first things I've written outside of school, please review and be honest (I have a thing where I never tend to believe anyone when they something of my is good) Please point out any mistakes or things that just don't fit, I won't be offended. I haven't finished the story and truth be told I'm not really sure where its going from Harry shagging Dumbledore to Giants taking over the world (okay neither of them are going to happen but it might seem at some stage like its heading for a Harry/Sev fic but it won't be even though I don't know how to get Harry and Draco together, I'm not sure about the rating it was just for safety. That's about all oh and I probably won't update regularly but I will update, it just depends on how I'm feeling and how much work etc. Any ideas are welcome. I'm trying to keep it real and not OC but lets face it all H/D are AU cause it ain't gonna happen and that's about it. 

Oh Yes one last thing before I stop my rambling I don't have a beta (Truth be told I don't even really know what one is) so if you'd like to beta or at least fill me in I'd be grateful.  
  


Sorry for the long rambling A/N PLEASE HAVE READ it but in future most won't apply very much.

Oh and its not all Draco's POV that's just this chapter and it will probably be a long winding story, that's how I write. 

Thank-you and please review. 

~ ¥ ~ ¥ ~ ¥ ~ ¥ ~ ¥ ~ ¥ ~ ¥ ~ ¥ ~

**Different Perspectives**

Chapter one Ð Memories:

Draco was lying on the ground near the lake, it was past midnight and he was lost in thought. Back to the day when everything changed

It was a normal day, well as normal as it ever was. He was in potions enjoying nice relaxing work and Snape sneering at the Gryffindors and complementing the Slytherins. Suddenly something happened, Draco wasn't exactly sure what it was but everyone were running everywhere, well no towards the Entrance Hall, naturally Draco followed. 

_Potter somehow beat him getting upstairs and was standing on the lawn in front of the main entrance, starring across the grass. Dumbledoor, McGonagal and Snape were several metres behind with the rest of the school gathering behind them all staring either at Potter or at the about five death eaters headed by The Dark Lord coming towards them, Draco noticed in amusement that a fair few of the were looking pale before realising he himself was scared, not that he'd show it. _

The Dark Lord Draco thought to himself. How he hated himself for not being able to speak his name. It scared the shit out of him and pissed him off because he knew Potter didn't have a problem with it. It is a word, a name, which the vast majority of the Wizarding World fears to speak and shudders when they hear it spoken. He knew Potter had never been afraid of it and wondered to himself if Potter had ever been afraid of anything or if he a very large overdose of Griffindor courage. Griffindor courage, bullshit, they were just too stupid to realise the danger. 

Potter had been staring at the Dark Lord plainly as though there was nothing to worry about, like the Dark Lord was an annoying fly flying around his face, except he would have been annoyed at a fly and he was just looking at the Dark lord as though he was nothing. 

_"Hello Tom," Potter said coolly taking a steep forward. The whole school gasped watching their Golden Boy calmly talk to the feared Dark Lord. _

_"It's a shame to see you here, I almost thought you weren't coming," Potter continued steadily. Draco stared it was almost as though Potter was expecting this but that couldn't possibly be true, could it_

_The Dark Lord hissed terrifying most of the student, only Potter knew what was being said. _

_Potter laughed, "If you want to play that way, I didn't think you would be scared to let the school hear your opinion._

_Potter started hissing back, Draco couldn't imagine what he was saying but he sounded angry, maybe that was just how Parseltougne sounded. The school again gasped as one and Potter stopped hissing and jerked back to reality. _

_"So Tom..." Potter was interrupted when the Dark Lord's high almost whining voice broke in._

_"You will call me Voldemort, Lord Voldemort. I will make you fools bow down and swear faith to me if it kills me," He shrieked only to be interrupted by Potter's calm voice,_

_"Oh... but it will kill you and I will call you Tom, for now, why do you hate it? Is it fear, Tom?" Now Potter sounded like he was rubbing it in, he took another step forward, "fear of what you once were? Or is it more than that? Do you think it's impossible to become anything important without a great name?" Suddenly Potter's voice dropped and Draco with the rest of the school trembled, it was terrifying. "You could have been great," Potter stated numbly, "You know that? Perhaps even as great as Albus here, but alas you choose the dark road. A dark wizard, any dark person actually, can never be great. Dark wizards instil fear; to be great you must be respected. No one can or does respect you, no one! Your followers follow you out of fear or stupidity; the stupidity soon turns to fear. You are nothing and never will be anything." Potter's voice was gradually gaining volume but was still very controlled. It dropped again. _

_"You shouldn't have come here today. Why did you come, to get killed? I don't think so; you wouldn't want to die with so many people watching. You know you cannot win, not here, not now, not ever._

Draco was worried what if Potter was wrong and the Dark Lord killed Potter when he wasn't looking when Draco realised his train of thought he wondered why he cared shouldn't he be going for the Dark Lord, but that seemed like the wrong thing. Draco sighed, letting himself sink back into the memory. 

_Potter continued, "You won't try now_ _because you don't want to be beaten, again, in front of your so-called supporters, the other students, and the teachers but mostly in front of Dumbledore it annoys you doesn't it that he was always better could always see through you even as a student? You want the end to be quiet with just you and me because you know I'll win." Draco was struck by how self-confident Potter sounded; he never seemed that self-confident at any other stage. _

"The end will not be quiet Tom, I won't allow it to be. YOU WILL BEG FOR MERCY, FOR ALL THE INNOCENT LIVE YOU'VE TAKEN, the lives of my parentsÉ" Potter's voice was deathly quiet as he finished and Draco tore his eyes away and saw the whole school shivering even Dumbledore's normally calm face showed signs of fear. Potter continued, "Do you really expect to win TomÉ Tom?

_The school waited with baited breath. No answer, Potter laughed._

_"Speak you fool" and the Dark Lord screamed and fled leaving his shocked supporters to the school's mercy. _

_Draco watched as everyone suddenly came back to life and Potter, brave as ever, walked to the Death Eaters put some sort of curse on them to stop them leaving._

_Draco left, Slytherins at heel, down into the dungeons, trying to remain calm, but the sight of Potter bravely facing up to The Dark Lord still in his head. _

Draco realised with a shock he was shivering with fear that he hadn't been bothering to hide. Several days later he'd heard Potter speaking to his cronies, Granger and Weasley saying he had to wait to the right time and couldn't just finished him off then. It had sounded like Potter believed that just have walked forward and killed him and could do that again. Draco seeing what he'd scene was fairly sure he would have been able to.

Draco dragged himself from his troubling thoughts and got up and went to bed only to lie awake thinking along the same lines. 

~ ¥ ~ ¥ ~ ¥ ~ ¥ ~ ¥ ~ ¥ ~ ¥ ~ ¥ ~

THANK YOU, I hope I can update soon. 

Please review and tell me if I should keep writing. 


	2. Night Time Wanderings

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything in the Harry Potter Universe (Some small things may be my own invention along with the plot) Please do not sue I'm making no money writing purely for my own and others enjoyment.

**A/N:** Okay, it's another chapter. I guess I don't have much to say. Thank you to **endilwen **for the review and offer to be my beta. Other offers to be a beta would be good.

So chapter two sorry it took so long, school term just started and I had to get used to school.

**Please, Please, Please Review. **I don't have a problem with begging for them and if you don't review I'll seriously consider not continuing. At the moment I'm only going to write what I've already got written and then see about reviewing.

Anyway enjoy.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

**Different Perspectives**

Chapter 2 - Night Time Wandering:

Harry woke up, screaming. It happened so often nowadays, the nightmares, the visions, it was all much the same, and they always left him feeling scared and regretful. ÔWhy hadn't he just finished Voldemort off when he had the chance?' Harry thought of the three muggle children that he had seen murdered tonight, them and countless others, had been killed because he wasn't in the mood to kick Volde-fucking-mort's arse when he had the chance.

That day he knew he would have been able to, he knew when he saw the fear in Dumbledore's eyes. Harry sighed; he didn't want to go down that path not here, not now, not ever.

Harry crept out of his bed hoping the others somehow still asleep but Ron's voice floated over to him, abolishing that hope.

"Harry,

"Yeah,

"Where you going?

"For a walk.

"You want me to come?

"Um... not really,

"You sure?" Harry could hear the concern in Ron's voice and was touched by it.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'll be fine Ron, I just need to clear my head, have some time to myself to think about things.

"Okay, but be careful, Harry." Harry felt relieved he didn't want to hurt Ron's feelings but he needed some time alone, "and Harry...

"Yeah.

"Err... What was it tonight?" Harry sighed again but said emotionlessly,

"Three muggle boys," and he was out the door before Ron could respond.

Harry had been wandering around for hours, he'd gone outside and seen someone lying near the lake so had come back inside and was now just walking around trying to clear his thoughts when he walked into something, or someone.

He looked up to see Professor McGonagal looking very confused, she was staring around wildly as though looking for a ghost, which Harry noted she probably was except he imagined she wasn't feeling the cold feeling you do when you walk into ghosts. Something seemed to click in here mind and she sighed,

"Potter." She said lightly, with no trace of anger, only concern.

"Yeah," Harry replied knowing it was too late to do leave.

"Take that stupid thing off," Harry was surprised but took the coat off. "What brings you out of bed at this time of night?" McGonagal asked as she moved towards the closest window.

"Oh, you know, nightmares, thoughts, life in general," he said smiling.

"Harry this is not something to joke about." McGonagal looked up just in time to see the smile fade and she wished she hadn't spoken, it was good to see Harry smile and it didn't happen very often nowadays.

"I know," Harry said glumly, "but sometimes I can't stand being serious.

McGonagal ignored him; she seemed entranced by the window, or what lay on the other side of it. "Come and look at this," her voice was almost a whisper, "it's beautiful.

Harry was shocked; he'd never heard his Professor talk like that but moved to the window. He had to admit it looked fairly good; it was a clear, cool night, typical of early autumn, or even late summer. The lake was still and no one was in sight, Harry noticed the figure by the lake was gone and wondered who it had been. The moon was almost full. Harry sighed thinking of the moon, or of full moon, led to thoughts of Remus, which led to thoughts of Sirius and his parents, which led to thoughts of Voldemort, exactly what he didn't want to think about. Harry silently cursed himself for having a brain that got into though patterns that led from one to another.

Harry tried to think of other things but the first thing to come to his mind was thoughts of his lessons with Snape. Dumbledore had asked Harry to go back and finish learning Occlumency, although it didn't seem to stop the nightmare, and move on to general defence, attack and other wizarding skills not taught in normal classes, but, as usual with Dumbledore asking really meant ordering.

His thoughts were fortunately interrupted when both he and Professor McGonagal heard footsteps coming their way.

"Shit," Harry muttered wildly flinging his cloak around him while McGonagal prepared herself into Ôwhat are you doing out of bed' mode.

Harry had just finished hiding under his cloak when Ron appeared around the corner.

"Mr Weasley, may I enquire what you are doing out of bed at this time of night.

Ron looked stumped. "I... Err... I was looking for Harry; he had a nightmare and went for a walk hours ago. He still wasn't back so I thought I should come and see if I could find him.

Harry thought this was an appropriate time to come out from under the cloak.

"Well you did a fairly good job of it," Harry said. Ron jumped startled by his sudden appearance. "I just ran into Professor McGonagal here, literally.

"Oh, ok, I'm just glad you're okay I was worried." Ron chuckled at the thought of Harry running into McGonagal.

"Now perhaps you boys should be off to bed." McGonagal said with a rare smile.

They were walking back to Gryffindor Tower and Harry realised that Professor McGonagal hadn't taken any points, that was strange she didn't normally go for favouritism and had often taken points off when catching Harry out of bed at night. He pointed this out to Ron.

"Oh, I thought she must have taken a whole lot of you already." Ron said. Harry wondered about it but they moved onto a light conversation with long comfortable silences that neither of them felt the need to fill. It was the kind of relationship that took years (just over six in fact) to build and Harry was very glad that he could be with someone who he understood so well there was no need to speak.

Harry and Ron slipt silently back into the common room and up the stairs to their dormitory. In what seemed like no time Ron's peaceful breathing could be heard as he fell into a light sleep. Harry however remained awake wondering why McGonagal hadn't deducted points and her very non-McGonagalish behaviour tonight, finally Harry dropped off to sleep just before dawn.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

Sorry this was so short, future chapters will get longer.

**Sorry** **the quotation marks, they won't work properly.**

And just in case you've forgotten. **Review. ** Please inform me of any mistakes or formatting errors and I'll do my best to fix them.

**A/N Sorry I am discontinuing but I think that I may restart in the future. **

**Sorry to anyone who got an author alert my previous additional chapter that told about why I am discontinuing this was removed because it was just an A/N. **

**Thank you very much to people who reviewed especially about my life as mean as it sounds it's a comfort to know other people have problems in their lives. **

**I do hope that I will be able to continue, I'm just taking a break for the time being maybe over the holidays (Starting today... Yah!) I'll write some more.**


End file.
